


白灿-幼稚鬼8 小车

by pnapplehnk



Category: EXO
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:21:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22310212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pnapplehnk/pseuds/pnapplehnk
Relationships: 白灿 - Relationship
Kudos: 2





	白灿-幼稚鬼8 小车

底裤被褪去的凉意让朴灿烈下意识的并拢双腿，轻蹭几下，都是大腿内侧光滑肌肤的触感。

边伯贤将贴身衣物都往旁边一丢，不甚经意的叹气，“傻子……”

一丝不挂的朴灿烈伏在床榻上，他缩了缩身子，往边伯贤的怀里靠的近了些。  
他一直怕冷，而哥哥身上是最暖和的，比暖炉舒服。

边伯贤用手臂圈着朴灿烈，手指探到他的胯间捞住了软乎乎的小东西，怀里的少年扭动腰肢蹭着他，小东西在揉搓之下也很快变的挺立，边伯贤哑着嗓子轻道，“又长大了。” 

长发洒在枕边，朴灿烈呼吸着发丝间的味道，感觉得到男人的硬物抵在自己的腰上，他憋的不舒服，声音软糯的求着他快些进入，“哥哥，要……”

“要？” 边伯贤不愿就这样满足了他，在小孩的唇瓣上啃了又啃，还没玩够似的，故意问他道，“要什么？嗯？” 

朴灿烈得不到满足，忍耐不住的轻喘着，睫毛上挂了泪珠，小嘴红红的嘟起，委屈的嘤嘤哼唧起来，弄的边伯贤心都酥了。

真会撒娇。

那粗长坚硬的东西撞进了朴灿烈的体内，一下便进的很深，激的他从舌尖溢出一阵呜咽。

“呜——！呼…呜……” 

舒服，舒服。

肉体是如此这般的契合，那样的欢愉源源不断的持续，大约有半柱香的时间。

朴灿烈被激烈的抽插着，习惯性配合的摆动身体，再加上自己的那处又被不断的揉捏，他没过多久便承受不住，颤抖着身子，莹莹白液自那物顶端一股股的涌出，悉数泄在了边伯贤的手里。

而后穴中的抽动又过了许久才停，累极了的男人不愿出来，保持着原姿势未动，在朴灿烈的耳边沙哑的哼了一句，“对不起。”

这是他第一次听见边伯贤说对不起。  
其实不怎么疼，也不太难受，可那样一句莫名其妙的道歉还是引燃了他的情绪，连自己也不明白缘由，释放完后本就是几近虚脱，朴灿烈闷闷的哭起来，眼泪流的慢，连声音都很低。

“好了，乖。” 男人紧搂着怀里软成一团的少年，低声喘息潮湿温暖的贴在耳畔，他断断续续的说着些让人听不明白的话，“你该懂得，有些事，生在皇家就该承受……一切全是你命里的，不…不是哥哥害你……知道吗？乖，灿烈…最乖了……”

随着话语间落下去的尾调，埋在少年体内的器物再次硬挺起来，滚烫的欲念又是一遍一遍的顶撞，边伯贤在狠狠的发泄自己心底的惶恐，那份惶恐真实到，他觉得自己疯了。

边伯贤觉得自己疯了。

从前如何就不怕……只因为那孩子是个什么也不懂的傻子吗？

那也全是拜自己所赐。


End file.
